


Children of Loss: Luke's Wild Night

by SonofHades



Series: Children of Loss Saga [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Children of Loss, Eating Disorders, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofHades/pseuds/SonofHades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during chapter 51 of Children of Loss, told through Luke's perspective. Find out exactly what happened in the Lotus's arcade on that night, leading up until Nico and Percy find them the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of Loss: Luke's Wild Night

Stupid. He was so stupid. Why was he so stupid? Did he really believe that he could have a good vacation and would be able to relax? And that stupid brat...did he really think that Luke would thank him for this, for bringing him here...with him of all people?

Everything was just so fucking perfect, wasn't it? This was just his life, though, and was something Luke had accepted long ago. Nothing would ever go his way. Every single time that he tried to let himself be happy, something always went wrong.

Of course, Kronos just had to always be there to remind Luke of this. But it wasn't the fact that Luke had to endure that asshole's presence, it was what the asshole had told him. It was something straight out of Luke's nightmares. He had always feared this day would come, but had let himself relax after his first year at the Lotus. But then the fear had became so real when Percy was gone for those few months. And now... Now it would soon be very real.

Luke would have to face his mother very soon.

Just count on Kronos to be the one to rub it in his face, dropping it like a bombshell. He had to really wonder when Percy was going to tell him, if he ever was going to. But that just had not been enough for Kronos, he had to go and then kick dirt in Luke's face while he was down.

It wasn't anything that Luke didn't usually remind himself of on a daily basis, but it still worked on his last nerve to hear it from that slimy bastard. Luke was a failure, he didn't need Kronos reminding him of that. He fucked up and let his brother down. Luke couldn't stand up to his mother and wasn't able to keep Octavian safe. He lost the only person that he could say that he had been in love with, simply because he was a coward and ran from his problems. Lost his boyfriend and brother, all in one day.

Octavian was not the same when he showed up at the Lotus several months after Luke did. The little boy that had once been his brother had died somewhere on his search for Luke. If Luke had just been there, none of that would have happened.

Luke clutched at his hair and bent over in a scream.

No! This was his parents' fault. They had both been failures at raising their children. Their mother was too consumed in her religion, too narrow-minded to see past her own ignorance. She had left him with a scar, so that he would always remember what had happened. His own failures could never be forgotten. Then there was his father, who had never been present in their lives. Luke and Octavian rarely saw their father, who usually locked himself away in his study when he was actually home. The man probably had no idea of what his wife put his children through.

But instead of going to his friends or boyfriend for help, he ran. Instead of taking Octavian with him, Luke left his brother at home with their bitch of a mother. Who really failed Octavian? Who was really to blame for it all?

Luke let out a breath as he dragged his feet up the path to the arcade. Why the arcade? Because it was far enough away from Kronos and that annoying brat, plus it was very late, so it wasn't like kids would be there to annoy him. More than likely, he would be alone with his thoughts.

Luke opened the door, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand. His brow furrowed in the next instant when his ears picked up on music. Someone was playing DDR, which meant that he was not alone. Who the fuck was even awake and in the arcade at this hour? Usually, at the Lotus, the only people that were up this late were the people that worked at the...Lotus.

Luke let out a heavy sigh as his eyes landed on a familiar head of brown hair. Great, he thought to himself. He already had to deal with an asshole and a brat, now he was going to have to endure a French hellspawn. This was just not his night. Could he just not catch a break? If he actually believed in God, Luke might think the man upstairs actually had a vendetta against him.

Letting out a low growl, Luke shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to make his way over to the coin machine without being seen. Of course, it was just too much to ask for. It always was.

“Alors, on n'arrive pas à dormir?” Eros called over to him. Slamming his foot down on the last note, the brunet turned his head to grin at the blond. Tilting his head to the side, Eros seemed to remember that Luke couldn't understand French. “Trouble sleeping? Or perhaps you finally decided to try out my ass.”

Luke rolled his eyes and slid his debit card into the coin machine. As he waited for his coins to play his games, the blond became very aware of the fact that Eros was slowly making his way over to him. Luke narrowed his gaze at the machine. “Don't get your hopes up.”

With a grin, Eros leaned up and lightly touched the curve of Luke's ear with his fingertips. “Do not think I have forgotten who ruined perfectly good sex for me,” the brunet whispered seductively into his ear. Biting down on his lip, Eros pulled back and tilted his head to the side, observing Luke. “Something is bothering you, no? You seem rather...tense.”

“Well, now that you mention it, I do have this annoying little French mosquito pestering me.”

The brunet just grinned back at him. “It is not that.” He placed his hands on his hips, which were covered by a pair of cotton pants that clung to his body in all the right places. Mainly the ass. Not that Luke really noticed. There was also a hint of the brunet's nipple poking out from his sleeveless shirt. Another irrelevant fact. “What bothers the big American buffoon?”

Eros might be attractive, but he also had a loud personality. Too cheerful for working in the Lotus. It kind of reminded him of when the brat first started. Unintentionally, Luke's eyes drifted down Eros's body. Eros was about as thin as the brat was, but nowhere near as pale. He was also slightly taller than the kid, though he had a similar smile. There was just something about it, like there was still some hope there. Luke just couldn't understand how people could be cheerful, working in a place like this.

Luke's brow furrowed as his nose picked up on a strange smell. It was familiar, but wasn't something he smelled very often. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Where had he smelled this before?

“What are you even doing in here?” Luke finally sighed.

Eros shrugged with a smirk. “Just relaxing after work, is that a crime?”

“It is when I want to be alone.” Scooping the coins out of the machine's tray, Luke brushed past Eros and went to a shooting game he had been looking at earlier. He let out a sigh when Eros took a few steps after him. “Go back to your stupid dancing game.”

Eros hummed, following Luke until the blond came to a stop at his machine. Luke placed a coin into the slot and picked up the gun. Vivid green eyes stared at the screen as Luke began to pull the trigger and shoot the ducks on the screen. “That does not seem to be a good therapeutic technique. You are shooting a virtual bird.” There was a very dull tone to his voice, his eyebrow cocked high.

“Would you like for me to replace them with pictures of you and Kronos?” Luke growled, pulling the trigger again.

“So rude,” Eros pouted. His chin came to rest on Luke's shoulder, which the blond quickly rolled to get the brunet off of him. “That was not very nice either.” Leaning up, Eros blew on the back of Luke's ear. “Perhaps you should take your stress out in other ways.”

At hearing those words, Luke accidentally tugged the gun up and to the left, missing his target. With a huff, he put the plastic thing back in its holster and turned to glare at the brunet beside him. “And what, sensei, would that be?”

Placing his hands behind his head, which managed to reveal a hint of his stomach, Eros grinned. “Play the Dance Dance Revolution with me.”

“You've got to be kidding me,” Luke replied dryly. “I wouldn't be caught dead on that thing.”

Eros just smiled back at him, closing his eyes. Luke's eyes drifted down to the exposed portion of the brunet's stomach. A hint of a white waistband with red letters that had the name Andrew Christian written across them could be found there. There was something very alluring about Eros's tan stomach, though, Luke had to admit. The slight 'V' shape to his hips certainly did help.

“See something you like?” Eros had his eyes open again, now with a huge grin on his face. He had caught Luke staring and was probably never going to let him live it down. “Feel free to touch.” Biting down on his lip, he pulled down some of his cotton pants to reveal the tight pair of red underwear that lay underneath. Luke may have licked his lips. “Or we can arrange for you to bend me over those metal bars on that dancing game you seem to despise so much.”

Reaching out, Luke lifted Eros's pants back into place. “I'd rather have my nails ripped off of my fingers. Slowly.”

Eros wrinkled his nose. “T'es dégueulasse.” He let out a sigh and crossed his arms. “Well, you do know how to ruin the mood.”

Luke frowned as he leaned in. “There was no mood to begin with.” He grabbed his coins and made his way over to the DDR machine. “Let's just play your stupid game.” At the look of pure joy on Eros's face, Luke held up a hand. “But if I beat you, you leave me alone for the rest of my trip.”

Grinning wickedly, Eros held out his hand and shook on it. “This is a deal then.” As Luke went to pull away, though, Eros tightened his grip and pulled the blond back in. “However, if I win...you have to have sex with me. Here, in the arcade.” Biting down on his lip, Eros wagged his eyebrows.

Luke narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip. “Deal.”

Really, Luke didn't care either way. Well, he very much did want for the French poodle to leave him alone, but sex was sex. It really didn't matter. It would be better than most of the people that Luke had to have sex with. At least Eros was attractive. And, right now, Luke could very much use the stress relief that came with good and angry sex.

But that didn't mean that he was not going to at least try to win. Because, like he said, it would mean he could be free of this annoying guy. However, he did not like the look on the brunet's face as Eros placed a coin into the machine. Stretching his arms over his head, Eros took his place on the left spot. Which meant that Luke was left with the right one.

“Fuck,” Luke panted as he stared at their scores.

Grinning, Eros patted him on the back. “Yes, it looks like we will be doing just that.”

He had completely decimated Luke at this game. Luke still had the look of disbelief on his face. Holy shit. Well, Luke might have gotten a little distracted halfway through, when he caught a very good view of Eros's ass. What? It was hard not to stare at it.

Letting out a long breath, Luke turned to Eros. “Fine,” he said, leaning in, “let's just get this over with.”

Eros placed a hand on Luke's chest and pushed the blond back. “Not quite so fast.” He smiled lazily as he stepped off the machine. “I want to play some more games first, then we can get down to pleasure.”

It was most certainly not what Luke had been expecting. “What?” He blinked a few times, unsure of if he had heard the brunet correctly. “I thought you wanted to have sex?”

Eros hummed to himself as he practically skipped over to another machine and deposited another coin. “There is all night for that.” With a sly grin, he turned and winked at the blond. “And I do mean all night.”

Luke looked away and coughed, fully aware that his cheeks were rather warm. He never blushed. Why the fuck was this asshole able to make him blush with such ease? It was like he was not even trying, yet Eros always seemed to get the reaction he was looking for from Luke. It was rather unfair.

Eros patted the spot next to him at the game he had chosen. “Play with me, you look like you could use the distraction.”

Letting out a grunt, Luke took the spot that was next to the brunet. “Why aren't you in your room, or something? Customers not wanting your ass tonight?”

Luke had only seen Eros irritated once before, and that had been this morning, when he chewed Luke out for pulling that guy off of him at the club. No gratitude at all. What a fucking asshole. But, right now, the brunet gave him such a look of loathing that it actually made Luke shut his mouth. Had Luke managed to strike a nerve?

Frowning, Luke glanced the brunet over. Okay, so he wasn't going to compliment the guy out loud, but anyone that didn't want a piece of Eros's ass was either blind or stupid. Luke wrinkled his nose. There was that smell again. Where was it coming from? What was it? Why did Luke know the smell in the first place?

After a few games, Eros dragged Luke over to the pinball machine. Luke was really not sure why he stuck around with the brunet, to be honest. Perhaps it was just better than the alternative of going back and being pestered by the twerp, or targeted by Kronos. At least Eros wasn't trying to pry into his problems or make him feel worse.

Blue eyes followed the metal ball as it slid through the bumpers. At the third groan from Eros, Luke arched an eyebrow. “You really kind of suck at this game.”

Blowing at a strand of hair in his face, Eros stepped aside and motioned to the pinball machine. “How about you try then?”

Shrugging, Luke inserted another coin and started the pinball machine. Eros hovered at his side, perhaps a little too close to go unnoticed by the blond. But this was an easy game for Luke, so it did not take him long to surpass the brunet's score. After he doubled it, Eros smacked him on the arm and stuck his tongue out at Luke.

“Show off,” Eros mumbled, shoving Luke to the side to try again.

It did not go well.

“Here,” Luke said, stepping behind the brunet and placing his hands on top of the ones belonging to the other Lost Boy. “Just watch the ball, I will hit the button. Just pay attention to when I hit the button, so you will know when to do it yourself.”

Eros turned his head a little to look at Luke as the blond inserted another coin and the machine sprang to life. There was a curious look in those green eyes, though Luke chose to ignore it the best he could. He wasn't really sure why he was being nice to the brunet. Perhaps it was because it was apparent that he was not the only one dealing with issues tonight.

Eros pouted, his brow furrowing. “How do you make it seem so easy?”

“I have a little brother,” Luke explained. “I used to take him to the arcade when we were younger. There were just days where I needed to get away from home, though Octavian eventually turned to books as an escape. I just preferred something a little more interactive, so I could let out my frustrations.” Clearing his throat, Luke stepped back. “Not that you really needed to know any of that.”

Eros smiled a little. “T'es vraiment mignon.”

“What?”

A small giggle. “Nothing.” Eros pursed his lips. “My brothers were not as nice as you were to your brother. They found pleasure in terrorizing things, especially small children.”

Luke shrugged. “At least you had your parents to go to. I was the one that had to look after Octavian. Our mother was-”

“A bitch?” Eros arched a brow. “You assume that mine was not one?” He turned to face Luke, leaning back against the pinball machine and propping his hands on the glass. “My mother called me ugly and fat every time that I put anything like candy or junk food in my mouth. My father hit me, because I was 'too pretty to be a boy'. And when any of them weren't doing that, they ignored me.” The brunet scoffed. “I'm sure it took them a few days to even notice that I ran away.”

“Sounds like my father, at least the ignoring part.” Luke let out a breath. “I wish that my mother would have ignored us.”

Reaching up, Eros touched a finger to Luke's cheek and traced part of the thin scar on the blond's face. “She gave you this, no?” He asked. Luke just blinked, too entranced by those bright green eyes. “The way you speak about her, I could only assume that this is true.”

Frowning, Luke smacked Eros's hand away. “Yeah, she did.”

Eros smiled as Luke tried to pull away. “I do not think it looks ugly, just the circumstance in which you had to receive it.” A tan finger found its way underneath Luke's chin, urging the blond to look at him again. “I believe you still owe me something,” he whispered, their lips very close. There was a sly smile plastered across Eros's face as he guided Luke's mouth down to meet his.

Luke shut his eyes, his hands hovering awkwardly around Eros's waist. Eros did not waste any time at all in slipping his tongue into Luke's mouth. He didn't even want to object right now, Luke really just wanted a distraction.

And then it clicked.

The smell was coming from Eros's mouth. Not only that, but he recognized where he had smelled it before. He had been around the other Lost Kids when they had been sick, as well as himself. Vomit. Eros had thrown up at some point, probably even in the arcade's bathroom.

Pulling away, Luke's brow furrowed. A few things clicked in that moment. He might have been consumed with his food the other day, but he did not miss the looks Eros gave him while eating. He also had not missed how little the brunet ate. And what had he just said? Eros's parents had given him a lot of grief over his appearance.

Luke blinked a few times at the brunet, who stared back at him in confusion.

Eros had an eating disorder.

It wasn't something uncommon among the Lost Kids from around the world, but the ones that worked for Percy tended to get treated for it. Silena had been one of those cases, which was something that Luke would never forget. However, a lot of the cases that Luke heard about usually started after the Lost Kid started at the hotel. Eros, however, did not seem to be one of those cases. More than likely, it was something long present in the brunet.

“What is it?” Eros reached up and rubbed at his face. “Is there something there?” He asked, motioning to his face.

“No.” Luke shook his head, his brow still furrowed. “You're fine.” Letting out a breath, Luke leaned back in and sealed their lips together again. This was just a distraction, remember? There was no need to get emotionally invested here.

As Eros slid a hand to the back of Luke's neck, the blond took a firm grip on Eros's waist and slammed him back against the pinball machine. A deep moan escaped Eros's throat as Luke moved his mouth down to bite down on the brunet's neck, his hand tugging harshly at wavy brown hair.

Eros moaned into Luke's ear, “Cecil was right, you do like doing things rough.”

“Shut up,” Luke growled, smashing their lips together again.

Luke reached down and took a firm grip to the back of Eros's knee, lifting the brunet's leg up and wrapping it around his waist. A growl escaped Luke's mouth when Eros bit and sucked at his bottom lip. Hands wound tightly around Luke's neck, pulling the blond in closer to the brunet in front of him. With the smell of vomit long forgotten, Luke practically devoured Eros, a hand already down the back of the green-eyed boy's cotton pants.

A breathy gasp escaped Eros's throat as Luke brushed his finger against the brunet's entrance, causing Eros to arch into him. Eros tightened one of his hands into Luke's shirt, tugging at Luke's bottom lip. But it was Luke's turn to moan when Eros pressed a knee to Luke's crotch.

Pulling back, Eros's green eyes were heavily filled with lust. “Fuck,” he hissed, “he was definitely not lying.”

Luke's brow furrowed. “Who? What?”

Leaning up for another searing kiss, Eros reached down and cupped Luke's crotch, giving it a firm squeeze. “Nico m'a dit que tu étais plutôt bien foutu.”

Luke blinked once. “I caught the twerp's name.”

Eros just bit down on his own lip and unzipped Luke's pants. Wasting no time at all, the brunet pulled out Luke's length and gave it a few strokes. “I am not disappointed.” With a final tug to Luke's jeans, Eros managed to get them to fall around Luke's knees. “Now then, American boy, show me how good you are.”

After tossing Eros's shirt to the side, Luke took a moment to ogle the brunet. “Fuck, you're hot,” the blond breathed out.

Eros winked at the blond. “You aren't so bad yourself, big boy.” Biting down on his lip, Eros bent his finger in a 'come hither' motion. And who was Luke to decline such an offer?

With fierce determination, Luke lifted Eros up and wrapped the brunet's legs around his waist. The blond smashed their lips together once again, while Eros slipped his hands up Luke's shirt. Eros's eyes went wide as Luke slammed him down on the pinball machine. Luke's eyes shot open at the sound of glass cracking underneath Eros.

Chuckling, Eros leaned to the side, so that they could inspect the pinball machine. Well, the case would definitely need to be replaced, but it did not look like it would shatter any time soon. And it was rather hard to feel guilty about it when Eros was pulling him back in for another kiss. Eros's fingers tightened in the back of Luke's hair as their tongues met.

“I don't have a condom,” Luke mumbled into Eros's mouth.

With a quick peck, Eros began to dig around in his pocket. With a victorious grin, the brunet pulled forth a condom and handed it to Luke. “Always come prepared.”

Luke gave the green-eyed boy a dull look. “I can't imagine you as a Boy Scout.”

Rolling his hips, Eros managed to grind their erections together. “Would you want to see me in some of those shorts?” He winked up at the blond. “You can bend me over in some of those.”

“Shut up.” Luke sighed and worked on opening the condom wrapper. His brow furrowed as Eros slid out from underneath him, only to kneel in front of Luke. “What are you do- Ah!”

In one swift movement, Eros took a firm grip of Luke's arousal and put most of it in his mouth. Humming to himself, Eros bobbed his head a few times, using his hand to stroke Luke as he went up and down on it. Working in this business, Luke had gotten head by a lot of people, including both Lost Kids and customers, but Eros took the cake. How the fuck someone could be so good at this, Luke had no idea, but he wasn't about to complain.

“Um,” Luke just stared down at the brunet a moment, though his eyes soon rolled back, “I sort of need to put the condom on.”

Eros pulled back, Luke's arousal popping out of his mouth. “You have a very nice cock.” The way the brunet said it, and the look in those green eyes, kind of made Luke want to orgasm right there. This kid was like some incarnate of sex.

Taking mercy on him, Eros removed Luke from his mouth and turned around. Biting down on his lip, the brunet hooked his fingers into his cotton pants and underwear. While staring at Luke, Eros pulled them down and let them fall around his ankles. Luke's eyes wasted no time at all in taking in the view of Eros's perfectly sculpted butt.

Moaning, Eros wiggled his butt for Luke. “Fuck me.”

If possible, Luke hardened even more than he already was. Fumbling, Luke worked on rolling the condom onto his penis, while using his foot to spread Eros's legs. Eros leaned forward, pressing his face to the cracked glass. With a firm grip on the brunet's hips, Luke guided his length inside Eros.

“Fuck,” Luke hissed. He had to pause, his head falling onto the brunet's back.

Eros liked sex, right? How the fuck was he still so tight? Luke had fucked virgins before, and this was very close to how tight virgins tended to be. None of the Lost Kids were really loose back home, but this was like a whole new level. Well, Eros, like the twerp, did have thin hips, which could probably be held accountable for how tight the brunet was. But one thing was for sure: Eros's ass felt amazing.

Finally, Luke managed to get in to the hilt. He was already panting. Luke took a firm grip of the back of Eros's hair and jerked it back, causing Eros to wince and moan. “Harder,” Eros moaned.

“Don't complain to me about it in the morning then,” Luke murmured as he pulled back and slammed his hips into Eros's ass. The brunet's fingernails raked across the glass of the pinball machine and a near scream came from his throat. “Better?” Luke smirked.

“Yes!” Eros's eyes were tightly shut as he did his best to hold himself up, though Luke could already see the boy's legs shake. “More. Oh putain, je m'attendais pas à ça. T'es plus doué que prévu.”

Luke was not really sure what the green-eyed boy had said, but it sounded like Eros was enjoying himself, so he would take it as a compliment. Taking a firm grip of Eros's hips, Luke continued to thrust into Eros with full force. He had fucked plenty of people since he started working at the Lotus, but Eros might have been the best he had came across. And they had only just started.

Most people made Luke slow down, even in the kink rooms. They asked for it rough, but when Luke actually gave it to them, most took back their request. Not Eros, though. The boy continued to beg for more as Luke fucked him up against the shaking pinball machine. Luke's eyes flickered up to where it was hitting the wall. There was now a small dent forming there, which Luke could not bring himself to care about. If anything, he only made it hit the wall harder.

“Stop,” Eros instructed, breathing heavily. At first, Luke thought Eros was going to tell him to ease up like everyone else, but that was not the case. The brunet turned around and pulled Luke down for a kiss, wasting no time in slipping his tongue into the blond's mouth. While still kissing, Eros lifted himself onto the pinball machine, his ass hanging off the side. He bit down on his lip and placed his legs around Luke's waist. “Now you can go.”

Luke grinned wickedly as he slipped back inside Eros's warm entrance. He gripped Eros's shoulders and slammed the brunet back onto his dick. Eros's body arched, his mouth now hanging open in a breathless moan. As Eros writhed beneath him, Luke took the incentive to go in deeper and harder. The pinball machine rocked against the wall, groaning beneath the strain that Eros and Luke were putting it through.

“Luke,” Eros moaned, “keep going. Putain!”

Perhaps that was not the best request that the brunet could have given. Luke began to fuck the other Lost Boy so hard that his loud moans could probably be heard by someone passing by the arcade. And then the pinball machine let out a loud creak. By the time Luke realized what was happening, the back legs on the pinball machine collapsed and the machine fell backwards. Eros let out a yelp as he tumbled to the ground, hitting his head on the scoreboard as he went. Luke let out a long groan as his stomach made contact with the front of the pinball machine, dangling in the air now that the machine was on its back. From the floor, Eros snorted and then burst out in a fit of laughter.

Luke tossed the boy a glare as they both got to their feet. “I don't see what is so funny.”

Eros grinned and worked on getting his underwear back on. “I call that great sex.”

Frowning, Luke watched as the brunet got dressed. “So, what, we're just done? We didn't even finish?”

Leaning up on his tiptoes, Eros planted a kiss on the blond's lips. “Not here, silly boy, we must flee the scene of the crime.” The brunet tossed Luke's clothes at him. “Get dressed, we can continue back in your room.”

As long as they finished. As much as Luke hated to admit it, he really wanted to get back inside Eros's very fine ass. He wondered if he could have more of it during their stay here. His blue eyes studied Eros's body carefully as the boy finished getting his clothes on. However, it seemed to be the smile on the brunet's face that caught most of Luke's attention. Quickly shaking his head, Luke frowned. 

He didn't have feelings for anyone. Those days were long over. Eros was just a pretty face with a nice ass, there was nothing else. Shaking those thoughts from his mind, Luke quickly dressed himself and left the arcade with Eros.

“Golf cart?” Eros asked, jumping onto the side of one that was parked just outside the arcade. Eros reminded Luke very much of a hyper child, though his body clearly did not belong to a child. “Take me away into the night.” Eros turned and winked at Luke.

Rolling his eyes, Luke crossed his arms. “It's just a short walk back to Gaea's mansion, we don't need one. And why are we going to my room?”

Eros batted his eyes, like he was trying to pull Luke in. “I would hate to wake up my roommate, especially after he surely has had such a hard day at work. Those sex deprived mothers are like animals, or so he says.” Eros casually waved his hand before climbing into the passenger seat, patting the seat beside him.

The look in those green eyes clearly said that their drive would not be an innocent one. And, well, who was Luke to say no to such an offer? Without any further argument, the blond climbed in and turned on the golf cart. Luke had barely driven away when Eros moved to unzip his pants.

It was rather hard to concentrate on driving with Eros's mouth around his dick. Eros was very talented with his mouth, Luke could definitely say that. One of Luke's hands moved from the wheel, taking a firm grip of those brown strands of hair. The green-eyed Lost Boy hummed in appreciation, sending vibrations around Luke's arousal. Without meaning to, Luke's head fell back with a moan. Fuck, Eros was like some kind of sex drug, Luke was most certain of it.

So, Luke might have not been paying very much attention to his driving. He also failed to notice that his foot pressed down on the accelerator a little harder. It was just a little hard to concentrate with Eros's mouth on his erection. And, well, when Luke finally did open his eyes, they were about to crash into the pond in the middle of the golf course.

It was far too late to salvage anything. Luke swerved as hard as he could, but the golf cart still managed to fall into the water. Eros quickly shot off of Luke's manhood, his eyes wide. The boy shrieked as they were both doused in cold water. Luke pushed the brunet out of the cart before swimming away himself.

When they were both back on dry land, Eros tossed the blond a dirty look. “Could you not pay attention?” Reaching down, the brunet wrenched the bottom of his shirt, trying to dry himself off. “Americans really are horrible drivers.”

Luke narrowed his gaze. “I'm not the one who had their mouth around the other person's cock.”

Eros just shrugged. “You were enjoying it.” Wrapping his arms around himself, Eros looked around. Luke frowned a little as he noted the small shivers coming from the brunet's body. Eros's brow furrowed as he looked up at Luke. “What? Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

The blond Lost Boy blinked, looking away and clearing his throat to hide a faint blush. He really needed to get a hold of himself. “Nothing. Come on, let's just get to my bed, so we can be done with this.” Grumbling under his breath, Luke zipped his pants back up.

Biting down on his lip, Eros followed after Luke with a sprint in his step. “You try to hide that you enjoyed it, but we both know you are not fooling anyone.” With his wicked grin, Eros surprised Luke by jumping on his back. The blond quickly tensed, his hands fumbling around Eros's legs. “Carry me.”

“Get off,” Luke growled, trying to give the brunet a dark look.

“It is your fault we are both wet, so you must carry me.”

Luke let out a sigh and continued on his way. It wouldn't have been so bad, but Eros did not seem to want to be innocent tonight. Luke nearly choked when the brunet's foot pressed firmly against his still hard crotch. “S-stop! I'm going to drop you!”

Eros hummed lightly in Luke's ear, though he did not remove his foot. His arms wound their way around Luke's neck and the brunet rested his chin on Luke's shoulder. “Then hold me tighter, beau gosse.”

With a sigh, Luke's shoulders slumped a little as the blond hefted the brunet up and got a better grip under Eros's legs. This boy would be the death of him, Luke was certain of it. At least he only had to put up with Eros for a few more days, right? “I fucking hate you,” Luke muttered as he opened the door to Gaea's mansion.

Once inside Luke's room, Eros wasted no time in stripping off his shirt and pants. He motioned for Luke to come closer, which the blond easily complied with. Luke's hands found their way around Eros's waist, while the brunet stripped him of his wet shirt. Once the shirt was off, Eros ran his hands along Luke's torso, moaning lightly. Reaching around further, Luke cupped Eros's ass in his hands and pulled the boy against his body.

At this rate, neither of them would be getting much sleep.

Luke slid his tongue into Eros's mouth, basking in the sweet moans that came from the brunet. His manhood hardened as his hands groped the brunet's small, firm butt through the wet fabric. With his thumbs, the blond peeled back Eros's underwear and pressed their erections together, until there was no space left between them.

Eventually, Eros had to pull back to catch his breath. The boy shivered in Luke's grasp, signaling to Luke that he was still cold from their wet state. Luke let go of the brunet. Eros gave him an odd look as he disappeared into the bathroom, returning a moment later with a towel.

“Here,” Luke said as he held out his hand.

Eros arched a brow, slowly reaching out to take the offered towel. “Merci.” As he toweled off his hair, Eros slipped his underwear off.

For whatever reason, Luke found the brunet fascinating to watch. And, while Eros had the towel over his head, Luke stepped forward and placed his hands on the green-eyed Lost Boy's waist. As the towel slipped from Eros's head, Luke leaned in and captured the brunet's lips. His hands caught the towel before it could hit the ground, reaching up to finish drying Eros's hair.

Pulling back with a smile, Eros patted Luke on the chest. “Je ne te prennais pas pour un romantique.”

“What?”

Eros just smiled innocently. “Nothing,” he replied sweetly. He grabbed Luke by the back of the neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

The French boy managed to catch him by surprise, though, pushing Luke back until the blond made contact with the bed and fell onto it. With a wicked grin, Eros crawled on top of him and ground his hips into Luke. Luke's icy blue eyes stared up at Eros in hunger.

After putting on another condom, Luke slowly inserted himself back into Eros. The brunet slowly bounced up and down on his erection. However, Luke soon grew tired of the slow pace and grabbed Eros by the hips. Eros tossed his head back in a long moan as Luke gave him a hard thrust. Luke hissed as Eros's nails raked across his torso.

Looking down, the blond was a little impressed by the brunet's handiwork. This was who Luke was meant to have sex with. It was rather hot, having someone that could not only keep up with Luke's sex drive, but give it back to him in an equal amount.

He wanted—no, he needed to have more sex with this guy before he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> “Alors, on n'arrive pas à dormir?” ~ So, can't sleep?  
> “T'es dégueulasse.” ~You are so gross  
> “T'es vraiment mignon.” ~ You are really cute  
> “Nico m'a dit que tu étais plutôt bien foutu.” ~ Nico told me that you were rather well-endowed (the expression is usually employed to say that a woman has nice boobs and butt, though in context the meaning is pretty clear)  
> “Oh putain, je m'attendais pas à ça. T'es plus doué que prévu.” ~ Fuck, I wasn't expecting that. You are more skilled than I had imagined  
> “Merci.” ~ Thank You  
> “Je ne te prennais pas pour un romantique.” ~ I didn't peg you as a romantic
> 
> \-------  
> Right, so, I guess you guys can consider yourselves lucky, because I will not be uploading this to FF.net. Too much smut in the chapter to salvage into a decently complete chapter. But I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot, and I'm hoping you liked Luke's perspective. Not to mention that we got to see a little more about Eros's character, but Luke will probably bring that up in the main story to Nico at some point.


End file.
